lego_movie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique - A Lego Movie Fanfiction
My name is James Blackson and I am a Master Builder. I grew up in Bricksburg, and clean and bright suburban area. I was born two years before the walls separated the many, many realms of our world, and it took twenty more years to find out about them. This is my story…… At the age of twenty two, I earned a small career by acting in the popular TV Show called “Where are my Pants?” as a minor character named Dale, or the “Lizard Suit Guy” as I was credited. The first episode I starred in became a huge hit, making President Business make me a contract deal to star in multiple episodes, and was so pleased with my performance that he let me keep the lizard suit. Life was good. At this point, I didn’t know about the world outside of Bricksburg, I didn’t know about the Master Builders, and I didn’t know of President Business’ true nature. I never was aware of any of that until I attended the 27th annual “PantsCon”, a “Where are my Pants?” related convention that is highly anticipated every few months. “Now introducing James Blackson, or as we all know him, the Lizard Suit Guy!” President Business said as he led me up to the PantsCon stage to speak in front of a massive audience. I was beyond happy to be attending the convention, but I still couldn’t get why my character was given a name and I’m still called Lizard Suit Guy. I walked up the steps onto the large indoor stage and stepped in front of the microphone. “Hello everyone!” I said. “It is truly a privilege to be here at PantsCon 27! As you know----“ I was speaking until a mysterious green cloaked man ran past the transparent convention doors and threw off my focus for a second. “---um, yeah. Anyway, as you know, I play Dale, or the Lizard Suit Guy in Where are my Pants.” I continued speaking for a half hour and later on the convention finished. I gave autographs. I took photos with fans. I sold merchandise. Pretty standard stuff for a convention. It was only when I left the convention when things started to take a dangerous but interesting turn. After having a small chat with President Business, I walked out of the convention building out into the pouring rain. I pulled out my umbrella and looked up and noticed police lights flashing around the corner of the building. I curiously peeked around the corner and saw four people in handcuffs being loaded into a Robo SWAT truck. Among those people was the mysterious green cloaked man that I saw earlier---he was a ninja---my mistake. A kept looking around the corner until the truck drove off with the four prisoners (the ninja, some kind of masked cowboy, a black suited race car driver, and a small square person with a pickaxe). I watched the police car with great interest and thought, until my thoughts were interrupted when a Robo SWAT was thrown through the barred door of the truck, smashing it to pieces. The four prisoners came darting out of the truck and broke the cuffs off of their hands, except the ninja, who was accidentally left behind by the others. He had one half of his handcuffs stuck to one of the bars of the broken door and was unable to tug himself free. He looked extremely desperate, and my instinct didn’t tell me he was a criminal, so I ran up to the door and tugged the handcuff free of the bars. “Fantastic! Thank you. Let’s go!” The ninja said very quickly and grabbed my hand and started dragging me along with him as armed Robo SWATs flooded into the scene and began shooting lasers at us. “What’s going on?!” I screamed at him as he drug me through an alleyway as lasers were flying all over and hitting garbage cans and walls, scattering debris on the streets. We ran past the city limits signs where the other three were waiting next to a tunnel opening in the wall with a bright white light shining. “What’s that?” I asked the ninja as we ran up in front of the “portal” as the other three jumped into it. “Get in!” the ninja said before throwing me into the portal in the wall. I found myself falling down a extremely colorful (and disorientating) hole. I fell through a hole and found myself in a desert---falling, though. I had the misfortune of landing on my back on top of a rock next to the three other escapees. The rock was bad enough---until the ninja landed on me. Yep. I was having a bad day. “Whoops. Sorry.” said the ninja as he hopped off of me and approached the other three. “Nice job with the escape plan, guys. So now that we’ve esc----“ said the ninja until being interrupted by the black-suited racer. “Wait a second. Who is that?” he said pointing to me. “Oh. I---have----no idea. But he helped me escape”. “You got your handcuffs stuck didn’t you?” said the cowboy. “Um, yes I kind of---did. But, anyway, he helped me escape.” To be continued Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions Using Fan Characters Category:Fan Fictions Using Canon Characters Category:Fan Fictions Using Main Characters